elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Anima
L'anima di un individuo è l'aspetto Anuico del suo essere, profondamente connesso sia alla coscienza che lo tiene in vita sia alla forma del suo corpo. Per tale ragione, l'anima può essere chiamata animus o morfotipo, sebbene questi concetti possano riferirsi anche al concetto correlato di vestigia. Ogni essere vivente di Nirn sembra avere un'anima, tuttavia le anime delle creature più forti, complesse e intelligenti sono "maggiori", ossia più potenti. In determinate circostante, mente e anima di un mortale sono la stessa cosa. Generalmente, le anime sono immortali, ma possono venire facilmente intrappolate e distrutte completamente. Alla fine della vita, l'anima di un mortale di solito si reca nell'Aetherius e lì rimane per sempre. Le anime dei mortali che servono un Principe Daedrico, che mantengono forti legami emotivi con il piano mortale o che sono soggetti a certi incantesimi possono invece rimanere a Mundus o vagare all'infinito in uno dei reami dell'Oblivion. Vestigia I Daedra non hanno un'anima: posseggono, invece, un animus chiamato vestigia. Quando un Daedra viene distrutto, che sia a Mundus o nell'Oblivion, la sua vestigia viene bandita nel Vuoto e attratta nuovamente al piano dell'Oblivion ove ha avuto origine. Qui, il suo corpo viene rigenerato da creature caotiche (come il Plasma Azzurro di Coldharbour). E' possibile intrappolare l'animus di un Daedra infondendolo magicamente in un oggetto. Non si sa cosa accada a un Daedra ucciso nell'Aetherius, ma si è supposto che sia l'unico metodo per uccidere permanentemente un Daedra. Manipolazione magica La natura precisa dell'anima è sconosciuta, ma è noto che sia una potente forma di energia mistica. Magia dell'Anima, Incantamento, Necromanzia, Misticismo ed Evocazione fanno tutti uso di tale energia. Le gemme dell'Anima sono il metodo più comune per intrappolare le anime, specialmente per l'incantamento, sebbene possano talvolta essere usati oggetti quali i geodi dell'animus. 'Gemme dell'Anima' Le anime legate con l'uso della magia possono essere usate per incantare o caricare oggetti magici o costrutti artificiali, o per lanciare potenti incantesimi. Per sfruttarle, tali anime devono venire intrappolate al momento della morte della creature e legate a una gemma dell'Anima. La cattura delle anime e le gemme vennero standardizzate dalla Gilda dei Maghi nei suoi primi secoli. Le gemme dell'Anima hanno diverse dimensioni, corrispondenti alla dimensione dell'anima che possono intrappolare; le dimensioni standard sono "minuta", "minore", "comune", "maggiore", "suprema" e "divina". Le anime vengono divise anche in "nere", appartenenti alle razze senzienti, e "bianche", appartenenti alle creature inferiori; tale categorizzazione è comunque arbitraria. Questa divisione venne implementata nei primi anni di vita della Gilda dei Maghi per volere di Vanus Galerion, nel tentativo di limitare la pratica della cattura di anime. .]]Dalla Terza Era, le magie e le gemme standard della Gilda (così come la Stella di Azura) potevano catturare solo anime bianche, e tale pratica era così profondamente radicata che la maggior parte dei maghi continuò a non intrappolare anime nere anche dopo la dissoluzione della Gilda. I negromanti, guidati dall'Ordine del Verme Nero, aggirarono questa limitazione creando gemme dell'Anima nere. Sebbene capaci di contenere anime nere, tali gemme erano pericolose da gestire, giacché piccoli frammenti dell'anima del possessore potevano penetrare nell'oggetto. Quando viene intrappolata in una gemma, l'anima di un mortale viene condannata a un'eternità nel Tumulo dell'Anima. Non si sa se parte dell'anima venga inviata immediatamente al Tumulo o se vi finisca solo quando si esaurisce l'energia che ha conferito alla gemma. Almeno in alcuni casi, le anime intrappolate hanno mantenuto la propria coscienza anche all'interno della gemma. Curiosamente, maghi avventurosi hanno dichiarato di poter riempire gemme dell'Anima con l'energia di soggetti che ne sono privi, come automi Dwemer, anime assolte e Daedra. Non è chiaro se ciò sia dovuto alla cattura di incantamenti o di altre forze animatrici, come le vestigia, intrappolate al posto di un'anima vera e propria, o addirittura a gemme dell'Anima già piene presenti nei dintorni della creatura (molti macchinari Dwemer ne contengono una). 'Necromanzia' Le anime mortali possono venire intrappolate su Nirn, ove rimangono in qualità di non-morti. 'Le Anime Assolte' Quando Varen Aquilarios tentò di diventare un Sangue di Drago, ebbe luogo lo Scoppio di Anime, che deviò il flusso delle anime destinate al Tumulo dell'Anima verso Coldharbour. Tali anime, "rapite" da Molag Bal, sono dette Anime Assolte. E' possibile finire nelle mani di Molag Bal anche cadendo vittima di uno dei sacrifici umani dei suoi cultisti. A Coldharbour, l'anima delle vittime viene rubata e sostituita con una vestigia di esse. Ciò lascia intatti il corpo e la mente dell'Anima Assolta, nei fatti immortale e capace di rigenerarsi dopo la morte come un Daedra. Provano una sensazione di svuotamento, fame e desideri inappagati. La volontà della vittima si affievolisce, permettendo a Molag Bal di tenerla soggiogata in eterno. Hanno una grande resistenza, e sono capaci di lavorare moltissimo e sopportare più ferite di un mortale. Tuttavia, il processo è imperfetto, giacché nel tempo sia il corpo sia la mente della vittima decadono, tramutandola in una creatura decrepita, violenta e ferale. Quando un'Anima Assolta muore, il suo corpo viene completamente distrutto, accrescendo il potere di Molag Bal. Alcune Anime Assolte affermano di mantenere un contatto con la propria anima, credendo di poter provare sensazioni corrispondenti al trattamento che subisce la gemma ove la loro anima è intrappolata. E' possibile che le Anime Assolte provino questa sensazione a causa del principio Anuico necessario a mantenere integro il loro aspetto fisico. In tal caso, è possibile che esistano mortali "paragone" possessori di un aspetto Anuico ulteriore, che consente loro di mantenere forma e sanità mentale anche dopo essere diventati un'immortale Anima Assolta. Questa ipotesi viene confermata nel corso della Fusione dei Piani, durante la quale alcuni mortali furono capaci di combattere per difendere Nirn anche se privi di anima. .During the Planemeld, Molag Bal held Soul Shriven in Coldharbour.8 After Varen Aquilarios attempted to become a Dragonborn, the Soulburst took place.9 The Soulburst resulted in the souls which originally meant to go to the Soul Cairn went to Coldharbour instead. Soul Shriven have strong feelings of emptiness, hunger, and desire. Soul Shriven also had great endurance, being capable of doings tasks for far longer, and sustain more injury, than a mortal could. When a Soul Shriven died, its body was entirely annihilated, which in turn, gave power to Molag Bal.9 'Anime di Drago' I Dov (Draghi e Sangue di Drago) possono assorbire le anime dei propri compagni dov. Ciò conferisce loro una parte delle conoscenze e delle abilità dell'avversario, ma distrugge anche permanentemente il dov caduto, precludendogli ogni possibilità di venire resuscitato. Curiosità *A causa della loro profonda connessione con gli Hist, si pensa che le anime degli Argoniani abbiano qualità uniche rispetto a quelle delle altre razze di Tamriel. Sono legati ai propri alberi Hist, e ivi tornano normalmente le loro anime dopo la morte. Tuttavia, se ciò viene impedito o se l'Hist in questione sta soffrendo, l'anima continua a esistere come fantasma. *I Dremora evocati possono liberarsi intrappolando l'anima del proprio padrone. Categoria:Cultura